Koushi Itu Manis Jika Tersenyum
by sewrawr
Summary: Daichi hampir jantungan ketika Koushi tiba-tiba datang ke apartmentnya lengkap dengan berderai air mata.


**_Haikyuu belongs to Haruichi Furudate._**

**_Saya tidak mengambil hak kepemilikan apapun kecuali alur cerita.  
_****_  
Enjoy!_**

* * *

Daichi jarang terkejut.

Bisa dikatakan sangat jarang. Kecuali ketika Koushi menjahilinya. Bukan hanya terkejut, Daichi bahkan bisa saja kebakaran jenggot.

Tapi, kali ini jantung Daichi rasanya akan melompat dari tempatnya ketika Koushi tiba-tiba datang dengan berderai air mata tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Kamu kenapa?"

Koushi menggeleng kuat-kuat tapi masih menangis. Tanpa suara. Makin membuat Daichi panik dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Demi Tuhan, Koushi harus berhenti membuatnya jantungan seperti ini.

"Duduk, ayo sini duduk," akhirnya Daichi mampu berujar seraya menarik lengan Koushi lembut dan mendudukkan Koushi di pinggir kasurnya. Jemari Koushi mengambil asal bantal milik Daichi lalu memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

Ok. Itu menggemaskan.

Tapi, tetap saja Daichi masih panik, tahu!

"Tunggu di sini ya, aku ambilkan minum dulu."

Koushi masih menangis. Astaga, tolong, Daichi merasa dirinya juga akan ikut menangis sebentar lagi.

Daichi bergerak cepat meraih gelas di lemari piring lalu menuangkan air mineral ke dalamnya lalu kembali dengan terburu-buru ke kamar. Gelas disodorkannya, "Ayo berhenti dulu menangisnya, lalu minum ini."

Koushi mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal menatap ke arah Daichi lalu mengangguk kecil dan menerima gelas yang disodorkan Daichi padanya. Ia meneguk minumannya perlahan. Daichi memberi waktu sampai Koushi kembali menyodorkan gelas tersebut kepada Daichi.

Tangisan Koushi berhenti, walau kadang ia masih beberapa kali mengusak-ngusak matanya yang kemudian ditahan oleh Daichi, "Jangan diusak begitu." yang lalu ia mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dan memberikannya pada Koushi.

"Mau cerita sekarang?"

Koushi memgangguk dan mulai bercerita pelan-pelan. Daichi mendengarkan dengan sabar. Daichi bertanya di tengah cerita, "Jadi kamu naik bis sendirian ke apartmentku? Sambil menangis?"

Si perak dengan wajah merengut mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Daichi menghela napas, "Kenapa tidak telepon saja? Biar aku yang jemput. Aku bisa gila kalau kamu sampai kenapa-napa di jalan, Koushi. Astaga ka—"

"Kalau aku telepon Daichi, nanti Daichi menyetirnya ngebut-ngebutan, nantinya malah Daichi yang kenapa-napa," Koushi menyela. Daichi menarik napasnya, lalu mengangguk, "Oke, tapi lain kali paling tidak kabari aku oke? Dari halte bis sampai ke apartmentku itu cukup jauh, aku bisa jemput ke sana."

Koushi mengangguk mengiyakan, "Bisa aku lanjut?"

"Silahkan."

Koushi melanjutkan dengan raut muka yang berubah-ubah sesuai dengan kalimat ataupun kejadian yang ia beberkan. Daichi yakin, kekasihnya ini pasti akan lulus seleksi menjadi anggota teater.

Ketika hampir sampai di akhir cerita, Koushi terdiam sebentar lalu berucap, "Maaf, boleh aku minta tissue lagi?"

Alih-alih mengambilkan tissue untuk Koushi, Daichi malah merentangkan tangannya, "Sini."

Koushi merengsek mendekat dengan wajah ditekuk, duduk di sebelah Daichi dan menyandarkan wajahnya pada pundak sebelah kiri milik Daichi. Kakinya ditekuk dan dipeluk. Bibirnya menyerukan protes, "Aku 'kan minta tissue, bukan pundak."

"Sama saja."

"Daichi!"

"Iya, iya, ayo lanjutkan."

Sebelah tangan Daichi dilingkarkan pada pundak Koushi, yang sebelahnya lagi dipakai memainkan jari-jari Koushi. Paling tidak, bisa sedikit menenangkan hati Koushi yang sedang gundah.

Di penghujung cerita, Koushi menangis lagi. Yang membuat Daichi tambah tidak karuan rasa adalah Koushi yang menangis tanpa suara, seperti laki-laki itu terluka sangat dalam. Tuhan, Daichi tidak suka. Tidak banyak yang bisa Daichi lakukan ketika Koushi menangis, ia hanya bisa diam mengusap pundak Koushi yang ia rasa menjadi lebih kecil sejak masuk kuliah serta sesekali berucap, "Menangisnya sudah dulu, yuk?"

Pada akhirnya Koushi berhenti menangis, walaupun sesenggukannya masih ada, setidaknya Koushi berhenti.

"Sudah ya, jangan menangis lagi, aku hampir jantungan tadi," Daichi mencubit hidung Koushi.

"Nanti aku menangis lagi, biar saja Daichi jantungan."

"Heh."

Kali ini Koushi tertawa. Tawa Koushi mengundang senyuman tipis terulas kecil di bibir Daichi. Ah, si manisnya kembali tertawa dan tersenyum lagi.

"Pokoknya jangan menangis lagi. Kamu jelek banget. Ayo senyum."

Koushi mencubit lengan Daichi, "Oh, jadi aku jelek?!"

"Bukan begitu—"

Ucapan Daichi dipotong, "Daichi menyebalkan!"

Tuhan, salah apa lagi Daichi.

**end**


End file.
